


The Real Society

by Merfilly



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Afterlife, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil was first there, but he watches out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Society

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apatternedfever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/gifts).



> Refers to an unspecified afterlife without casting religious aspersions.

Neil was sitting with his back against a pillar, idly looking over a script that some angst-ridden playwright had shredded and burned in a moment of desperation. It wasn't so bad, he thought, though there was decidedly room for improvement. He knew how to improve upon it; a good actor always made more of the material than just the printed page's worth.

"Hey, Knox…"

Charlie's voice from over where he'd been flipping stones across the still pond made Neil look up.

"What…" Knox was confused, just like Charlie had been. Neil smiled. This was one club that would last always, safe from those who wanted to break and conform them to rules and strictures.

"Welcome to the real Dead Poet's Society," Neil said, with a softer shading of irony in his words.

"Don't worry, lots of girls around here too," Charlie reassured Knox with a laugh. "Neil just likes being theatrical and handling the welcome committee all by himself."

Knox, who remembered a large amount of pain suddenly easing like a spring let loose from tension, stared at his boyhood friend, adding up the columns.

"Just tell me the other Dead Poets are around, and I'll polish my words up!"


End file.
